Filling the Blanks-a Monster Hunter's story
by kap00ts1r
Summary: No one could predict what would happen to Shaaran, a 19-year-old boy living his life as a blacksmith apprentice. But when monsters begin popping up everywhere, what are the odds of being an exhibition leader on a mission to find and document all of those monsters, eh?
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Filling the Blanks; Introduction

(Well, this is going to be fun! Oh, and just so you know, all characters except for my own OC's belong to Kenkou Cross, the sunova guy who drew, wrote so much and inspired me to pull off my very first story. Naturally, reviews are always welcome!)

Sharaan ducked behind the few rocks that the mountain range he was standing on offered, hoping that whoever or whatever was making these strange noises was not heading his way. Luck was not on his side though, and the sound, which now he could clearly identify as roars, seemed to be inching closer and closer to him as seconds seemed to turn into minutes, to hours.

"Come on Sharaan, you've been through worse…a little tiger or lion is not going to be the last thing you'll see…" He thought, but then, everything stopped. Every sound the mountain was making, it had become muted, as if there was nothing happening on it at all. Silence had fallen on the entire mountain, and even the wind became calmer. Though some humans would take this as a sign of impending danger, Sharaan was quite comfortable with that feeling. In fact, he actually enjoyed the calm atmosphere that had abruptly invaded the mountain.

He decided it was time to find out who was roaring like this. It was unlike anything he had ever heard of. While it had the tone of a wild animal, he could just make out a faint female voice crying out for something. He peeked over the rocks covering him, only to find…nothing. Only smaller rocks rolling down the mountain and gusts of wind that made clear that the mountain side was not the friendliest of places to be on right now. "Damn it," he said to himself, "another wasted opportunity…"

He expected at the very least, something to pounce on him, but instead, he was actually disappointed to see nothing there in the first place. He knew there was nothing else he could do, so he started climbing down the mountain, slowly but surely, back towards the Western Kingdom. On the way, he could not think of anything but what his friends were doing…what they were finding for him, putting their lives at risk for his own sake. He then started to think of how it just all began…

2 years ago...

"Why did it have to be me this time…?" Shaaran always questioned his father's acts, but he was not the one to judge him. However, this was the last thing he had expected from him. Sending him on a trip to Glasiron was the least he could think of, considering he was the youngest of the family. Rupert was more fit for this kind of treks, but Shaaran did not put the blame on anyone. The only thing he could do now is walk forward and pray for the best. Those metals were not going to come all the way to Eribank all by themselves.

Shaaran's family owned a blacksmith in the small, peaceful town of Eribank, a town known across the kingdom for it's skilled craftsmasters and blacksmiths. The town's swords, armor, and paintings were always forged and painted with skill and devotion, and always fetched quite high prices in markets all over the Kingdom. But, the materials used for those kinds of work were not found anywhere near the small town. They were either imported from various parts of the Kingdom, or sometimes even from outside the country.

However, the crafters of these works of art were a bit suspicious of the materials brought in from all these parts of the world, so they adopted another, more sure and effective tactic. They sent young people from their village to look over every inch of the kingdom to find the perfect materials for them. Before long, it had become a lasting tradition of the town's families, to send their young on these journeys as both a way of exploring the kingdom, as well as for the family's own livelihood.

On the other hand, Glasiron, Shaaran's destination, was a real trading town. The town's citizens were praised for their working attitude, and so did what they produced. Quarries dug inside the nearby mountains extracted all kinds of ores, and farms were always at working capacity. The materials from this small town on the coast of Larorema, the kingdom dominating the south of the continent, were valuable, hard to break, and always pure. Most blacksmiths across Larorema received the materials they needed from this town, from trustworthy people. Eribank was no different. However, instead of the materials being delivered to them, as said previously, they enjoyed taking them themselves.

Shaaran could see the small outposts set at the entrance of Glasiron. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing his journey to this town had come to a close. All he had to do now was to find his father's supplier, give him the money and take the metals his family needed. Then, it would be the same trek all over again…the same, boring journey. Except for one, small thing he did not take into account at first...

The city of Starrynesse was the last thing he had to pass through to get back to Eribank after he got what he needed. Starrynesse was the last thing he also wanted to see himself in. It was a peaceful town, with lots of taverns and grand markets at its heart. But the key word here is WAS. Recently, crime has been rising inside Starrynesse, and that was what made Sharaan weary. He did not want to lose an ounce of anything of him, not to a lowly thief or anything like it. But the only possible route to Eribank from where he was standing now was Marshmill forest. But Sharaan was not at ease with that either. There had been rumors of monsters inside Marshmill, but he, at first, despised them as myths. But worry was not something he was good at understanding, and he had to consider his chances. He finally decided that Marshmill had won his curiosity, and he started walking towards there. But then, he remembered the exact words of the rumors. They spoke of elves and the occasional centaur roaming through the forest. He felt a little bit at ease, knowing that at least, if he did nothing that attracted attention, he would come out of the forest untouched. But then, there was the possibility of those being just rumors. However, Shaaran did not want to take his chances on that, and continued on, always checking around him to see if there was anything following him…

(Phew, now that's a good introduction, for a rookie! As before, reviews are welcome, and of course, let me know if I should continue and expand on this!)


	2. Chapter 2-First Encounter

_Filling the blanks- First encounters_

(Now that is called brain-storming…at least, it was fun! Enjoy this next chapter!)

_Marshmill_ was far more quiet than it normally was. The only thing that could be heard was the wind playing with the countless leaves, and the birds happily chirping atop tree's branches. Shaaran was slowly advancing on one of the muddy paths of the forest, the materials his family needed for the week on his shoulder. He wasn't really in a hurry, as he didn't really have anything to do after this trip. He just admired how peaceful it was there, away from any civilization, only nature running it's course. He felt different for a short moment. But…it didn't really feel right. He felt that something was aproaching him. Fast. And he thought he knew where it was coming from.

He turned his head a bit to the side, and was not pleased with what he saw. He quickly let go off the bag of iron and quickly hid behind a tree. He felt an impact he hadn't felt since he fell on that stone wall 3 years ago, even though the arrow that almost hit him impacted the trunk of the tree he hid on. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel safe at all. Even with his knowledge in stealth and swordplay, he was not the one to pick a fight with anyone. He quickly started thinking who would have shot him straight out of the blue. Bandits,perhaps? No, impossible, bandits were not ones to use ranged means of attack, and, most importantly, they never attacked lone travelers, only caravans. Maybe he had stumbled upon one of their bases…this would be most unfortunate, but, wouldn't they have already captured him? So, it can't be bandits. Perhaps it was...? Impossible, these things only existed in folklore and fairy tales for all he knew...he decided it was time to find out for himself. He peeked through a small hole in the tree's trunk, as he did not want to expose himself. What he saw was something he could not believe he was seeing.

Standing in the distance, through the bushes, was a girl seemingly about his own age, with blonde hair and two sparkling, blue eyes, but her most striking features, her long, pointy ears and a green outfit made of grass, leaves and other flora of the forest. Standing right next to her was another woman, wearing an outfit befitting of an Indian native, but her lower half was that of a war-equiped horse, minus a saddle. Both seemed to be shooting arrows at the forest seemingly as target practise, judging by the bows each one had in their hands. Both did not seem to have noticed Shaaran's presence, which was god-sent for him. He couldn't take his eyes off of those two girls. He thought for a moment that he was knocked out or something similar. These types of people only existed in folklore, how in the world was Shaaran seeing them with his own eyes?

But now, their existance was only one of his worries. He needed to find a way out of the forest, without alerting either of them of his presence...that, or he would have to fight his way out. Which was the last thing he ever wanted. He was not one to pick fights with another one, if there was no clear reason. Also, he never hurt anyone of the opposite gender, and he hoped that would not happen in the future.

His thoughts were interupted from the sound of another arrow hitting a tree next to him. He had to move someplace else, quickly. He found that the bushes in that particular spot had formed a circle-like shape, a perfect spot for both target practise, and sneaking around, which was exactly what he wanted. The thing he did NOT want was more elven patrols. From what he heard from fairy tales, elves were very protective of the forests they inhabited, and did not take kindly to intruders. He brushed these thoughts aside though, and picked up his bag as quietly as he could, just as an arrow flew right above him, to hit the ground near him. He quickly tied the bag to his shoulder, and peeked over the log that was covering him.

The centaur, as these half horse-half human people were called, looked rather dissapointed, but the elf quickly made her forget about her missed shot, and drew one of her own arrows. Shaaran thought that they were going to run out of arrows soon enough, and that was not something good for him, as that meant that they would come toward him, and he did not want to know what they would do if they found him. He wanted to quicken his pace, but the ground was littered with leaves, which looked like they were placed there on purpose. He could only think of one person that could have put them there. He looked over the bushes that were obscuring his view, and he saw another elf calling to the one that was along with the centaur, calling her Isoniel, and telling her to come with her. After saying goodbye to each other, the elf joined the other one, while the centaur remained there, admiring the scenary. Shaaran could not help but feel a little bit more free to move…that is, until he remembered what he had thought of before. He quickly but quietly pulled his head above the leaves he was hiding at, confirming his greatest worries. The centaur was starting to move towards him, ready to pick up whatever arrows did not really hit their targets, which werent a lot. Shaaran quickly crouched down again, trying to think of something...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Isionel had to leave, as Fadrielia had found something that she was dying to show to her. She had told nothing to Telania, so she was a bit worried about Isionel. Her duty now though was to take all the arrows they had shot into the poor trees that served as their targets. Before she could pick up the very first arrow though, the sound of leaves moving behind her caught her by surprise. She turned to where she had heard the sound, only to find a small hare staring back at her, then leaving as quickly as it had appeared.

Telania couldn't help but smile at this little creature. Though she was not as attached to the forest as Isionel was, she still thought herself as responsible for the forest as her elven friend was. But when she heard the same leaves move again, in the same spot, she was starting to grow suspicious thinking that it was Fadrielia trying to sneak up on her…again. But what if it was an actual intruder?

She reached for the claymore she had sheathed on her side, right when another sound, this time to her side caught her attention. Telania was starting to become weary, something not quite common for a centaur like her. "Show yourself, intruder, I shall not hurt you unless you show your true form now." Not expecting any answer, she quickly pulled her sword out of its sheath, and thrust it one-handed inside the bush directly behind her. She pulled her claymore out slowly, but quickly thrust it into another bush to her right. Normally, only leaves would be heard, but instead, the metallic sound of swords clashing was heard. Taken by surprise, she instantly pulled her claymore from the bush, backed off, and got ready to attack at a moment's notice.

She did not move for several minutes, and the sounds seemed to have stopped, only the air playing with the forest's leaves and the occasional bird chirp were the only things heard.

Telania thought it was safe again, and put her sword back on its sheath, and started to walk away from the ring of bushes she was, back towards the Great Rosgras Plain, her home.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaaran was holding his breath. He could not believe that this mythical creature came so close to taking his life. Seeing her leave, he quickly rushed towards the end of the forest, which was not too far away. Once he got there, he was safe outside Marshmill, his would-have-been grave. He could breath a little bit easier now…but then he spotted the exact same centaur that tried to kill him…and that was not really pleasant to see. She was walking in the direction of the Rosgras Plain, far away from Eribank, which made him a little more comfortable…until the centaur stopped walking, and looked back at him. Her green, almost jade-like eyes were looking back at his gray, scared eyes. She only closed her eyes for a moment, then turned away and continued to walk away from him. To Shaaran, this was a completely new and alien feeling. One that would he would carry for the rest of his life, as he went down the winding road back to Eribank…

(Woah, now THAT'S a lot more than before! Think my brain is overheating…oh well, as before, reviews are always welcome, and feel free to comment whatever wasn't right to you! I'll make sure to improve!)


	3. Chapter 3- Turning Point

Filling the Blanks- Turning Point

(The chapter everyone has been waiting for! Had some difficulties here, but they didn't stand in my way. Enjoy!)

Shaaran could now clearely see the smoke coming out of the many chimneys of Eribank. For him, his little adventure had finally come to a close, with his body mostly intact. He sighed, not knowing if he had to feel relieved or proud of making it out of Marshmill alive. As he entered the town, warm air from blacksmiths' furnaces rushed up to his face, a feeling he had been acustomed to. It seemed a busy day at Eribank today. Travelers from throughout the continent had come to buy all sorts of merchandise, from clothes to armor, and from paintings to weapons. Shaaran was always happy to see everything going as it should, nothing changing the flow…

Those thoughts carried him away though, and he still had a delivery to make…

He hurried back to his family's house, a small one attached to their blacksmith shop, where Shaaran spent most of his time with his father and older brother, Rupert, being tutored in blacksmithing and weapon techniques, while his younger sister, Nina, was being taught by their mother to become an honest and dependable wife in the future.

He slowly opened the door, and silently walked inside, setting his bag down for a moment, looking around the house. His mother, Mellony, was reading a book near the kitchen's wooden table, and didn't seem to have noticed Sharaan. Her shoulder-length black hair always amazed him for some reason, calming him. It was probably her tender, caring personality that affected him…

"Welcome back home, Shaaran!" An energetic voice greeted him, when he felt something hugging him from behind, catching him off-guard . He looked over his shoulder, and saw his little sister, Nina, hugging him with a smile and a faint blush on her face. Shaaran could not help but smile as his little sister quickly let him go and moved in front of him.

-You seem to have missed me already, Nina. Is there anything wrong?

-Ah? O-Oh no, of course not Shaaran! We were just…worried about you.

How many times has he heard that excuse…he knew she had missed him, and, being the sweet and innocent girl she was, Shaaran did not want to dissapoint his sister one bit…that is, until a hard pat in the back made him change direction and face his older brother, Rupert.

-So you did make it back home after all, ah? Got youself lost or something? Or maybe you?...

-Rupert, please…

Ah, that Rupert…always as open-hearted and outgoing as ever. It was not something that Shaaran despised, but sometimes, it made Rupert quite annoying…but, he was his brother, and he had to respect him, being older than him…which sometimes, was quite hard, but he managed.

"Ah…you are back from your journey, Shaaran." Shaaran couldn't resist the mellow voice calling to him, and immediately bowed at the slender, beautiful form in front of him. It had become quite the habit for him to bow in front of his parents, as he saw it as much more than a gesture of respect. While that irrated Rupert, Nina was always surprised when Shaaran did this. And he knew how they felt when he did that.

-Yes mother, and I have the materials father needed..

-He would be really proud of you…he is waiting for you at the blacksmith, you should go there now.

-Of course mother…I will see you and Nina later.

Shaaran picked up his bag and went to the door to his left, leading to his family's blacksmith, with Rupert by his side.

-Seriously Shaaran, are you going to keep doing that? It's really annoying and you know it!

-If that's the case, consider it payback.

Rupert didn't say a word. Exactly as Shaaran wanted. He has had these kinds of arguments with him for as long as he could remember. Which was…not much. Shaaran didn't really have good memory, and Rupert sometimes exploited that, but not to any threatening extent. But nontheless, it was downright annoying when he did that. They stopped talking though, once they got inside the blacksmith's working area.

The room was quite large, really, but all the equipment and the ordered pieces of weponary, armor and the like made the room look quite cramped. It was quite confortable once one got used to it. They saw their father near the furnace, pouring hot steel inside molds, so that they would become powerful swords or armor pieces.

-Father, I am back with what you needed.

-Ah, great work son, leave them near the anvils..

Shaaran did just so, and awaited his father's next "command" as he says. He always respected both his parents, but he always treated his father in a unique way, doing whatever he is asked to, almost like a servant taking commands from a king. That was even more irrating to Rupert, and Shaaran sometimes did that on purpose.

Then, the question he did NOT want to hear came up. "So, how was your trip, Sharaan?" He did not know what to say now. Should he tell them what happened back at Marshmill? Would that cause some kind of chain reaction? But, would anything happen if he did not tell anything? Shaaran just stood there, thinking of all possibilities, not sure of what he had to do...

"Shaaran, are you feeling alright?"

Rupert's voice woke him from his thoughts, and immediately looked at his brother.

-Ah…yeah, I'm just fine, Rupert..

-It seemed like you saw a ghost of sorts.

-Really…I'm okay.

-Well, if you do say so yourself.

Rupert then left to help his father with his job, while Shaaran stood where he was for a moment, before following his brother and starting to help his father.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **  
**

Night had fallen, and Eribank was starting to clear up a bit. The people who had crowded the streets by day had left for their homes, or home towns by the afternoon. Shaaran, Rupert and Faron, their father, were dead tired from all the work they had been doing today, and some sleep was the only thing they wanted right now. After wishing good night to each other, Shaaran and his brother went upstairs, to their room, where all three siblings slept together, on separate beds close to each other. The room itself, was minimal in details. The only notable things were a large window overlooking the three beds, and a large chest divided in 3 parts, to hold each of the siblings' personal items.

The two brothers found their sister sitting on her bed, all by herself. Rupert had been able to get himself quite tired, and he fell on his bed almost immediately. Shaaran however, walked towards Nina and gently sat next to her.

-Nina? You seem troubled by something. Are you alright?

-Ah, Shaaran? No, it's…nothing really…

-Sis…we are your brothers. You shouldn't really be hiding anything from us…

Then, they heard muffled speaking from behind them. Shaaran sighed, knowing it wouldn't be something good.

-What was that, Rupert?...

-Make that only you, Shaaran. I said.

Rupert then threw his blankets over him, and tried to get some sleep. Both Nina and Shaaran sighed, and the younger brother returned to his sister.

-Well, maybe not him, but at least, you got me, right? You can tell me whatever bothers you...

-If…if that's the case then…

Nina turned into her bed to lie down, but Shaaran was quicker, had already passed her to his own bed, to her left. Nina smiled, as this was quite a common thing with Shaaran. She then lied down on her bed, and turned towards Shaaran.

-It's just one thing, Shaaran…I'm worried about both of you.

That caught both of the boys' attention. She had never said that out loud to either of them, and hearing it now was quite unusual.

-I mean…you two just get to go to all the fancy and dangerous places of the kingdom…I always am afraid you might not return when you go..

That was something the boys did not even think would ever come out of Nina's mouth, especially in front of them. Now Shaaran knew why she said those words when he got back from his trek. Both the boys now knew how their little sister felt, and they left their beds to sit next to her.

-Nina…your fears are withought reason…

-Yeah, sis…you know we always return withought a scratch, right?

Shaaran then hugged his sister, something no one had expected from him. Shaaran was always a quiet and shy boy, but to him, now that didn't matter. He cared about his sister, and that was the only thing he cared about right now.

-You don't have to worry about us, Nina…it's us who must be worried about you, really.

Nina was speechless. She had never seen her brother do this to anyone else before, so she did not know what to do now. Shaaran let her go though, and saw her little sister blushing like never before. He could not help but laugh silently, Nina being too cute when she did that. With a smile on their faces, the 3 siblings lied down on their beds. After some minutes though, Shaaran broke the silence that had visited the kids' room.

"Hey, both of you…can you keep a little secret of mine...?"

Shaaran. A secret. That wasn't right…he never kept secrets from his family, what had come to him now? Both Rupert and Nina rushed to his bed, and listened carefully to their brother.

-Well…Rupert, I can't believe I'm saying this but…remember when I just scolded you when you said those things about the elves and the other things?

-Hmm…yeah, why?

-Well…I'm sorry for not supporting you back then…

Rupert was utterly confused at what his younger brother said. From what he knew, Shaaran despised fairy tails and legends, but now he was acting submissive to him, as if he had seen a monster with his own eyes.

-Now…can you two keep what I'll say secret from mother and father?

-Ah…of course, Shaaran!

-Not a word will come from our mouths, promise!

-Alright…listen. When I was coming back here, I passed through Marshmill forest. There…I managed to get out barely alive...

Nina and Rupert looked at each other, confused. Shaaran was attacked, and he didn't tell anyone of that? That was a mystery all by itself…

"I was almost caught by an elf and a centaur back there…"

Both siblings looked at their brother in amazement. Shaaran had never lied to them, and that most likely meant he was not kidding when he said that. But, really? He was confronted by mythical creatures that he didn't even believe in?

-Are you sure you saw those things, or did you just see something like them?

-I wouldn't say anything if they were just girls like Nina.

-Wait woah woah woah…girls?

-Yeah, why are you asking, Rupert?

-Were they-

A small punch to the stomach wiped Rupert's smirk out of his face.

-Are you always thinking like this?...

-Well, what do you think I would be thinking when you said that, eh?

Nina was thinking of Shaaran's the whole time. She had heard quite a lot about theses mythical creatures, and even more so from asking her mother about them. But she herself thought that those were things that existed in fantasy, and hearing them from Shaaran now was quite the shock. But, she raised her head to her brother.

-I won't tell anything to our parents, I promise you, Shaaran!

-Heh…I knew I could count on you Nina.

He then turned to Rupert, with a serious, nearly unforgiving gaze. His older brother could not resist that stare, and finally gave in.

-Fine…I'll try not to tell anyone…

-Good. Now, it's getting really late. We should go to sleep.

Both his brother and sister nodded, and went back to their own beds. The rest of the night passed peacefully, with no sounds or disturbance at all…

… … … … … … … … … _2 days later_… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Shaaran had passed Marshmill yet again, after being sent to a far away town called Brightwyver, to get materials from the quarries this town was famous for.. Another one of the classic "deliveries", though this time, he passed through the forest withought seeing any elves or anything similar, at least that he couldn't see. What he could see when he exited the forest though, was smoke coming from his home town. But, that was not the grey chimney smoke he was used to…it was black smoke, which did not mean anything but something really bad..

He rushed up the hill he was walking at, the only thing obscuring his view of Eribank right now…and once he got to the top of the hill, he wished he did not even start climbing that hill..

Eribank had been reduced to a giant pile of rubble. All the buildings had been destroyed, there was not one person in sight, and the otherwise lively atmosphere had been replaced with a wrenched, evil one. Shaaran could not withstand the shock of the view unraveling in front of him. He immediately let go off his bag, which was filled to the brim with metals, and rushed towards his home town, or whatever was left of it.

There was not a single sign of life in the town, but only a small amount of men's corpses, which made Shaaran even more suspicious. His family's remains were also nowhere to be found.

But this was nothing compared to all the devastation he was seeing right in front of him. He couldn't hold anymore. He collapsed to the ground, crushed by this terrible loss..

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Telania and Isoniel were both at their usual archery practise spot, improving on their already impressive skills. But just as the centaur was ready to fling her next arrow, she felt something strange…something she hasn't felt in her entire life. She momentarily lost her senses, her muscles relaxing and letting the arrow hit the ground, far away from anything inside Marshmill.

-Uh, Telania? Are you feeling alright? That didn't really hit any-

-Wait…there is something wrong, Ison…something evil is reigning in the atmosphere…

-Like…what do you mean?

-We should better go and see…I feel something coming from that human town outside the forest..

Isoniel frowned. Elves always looked down on humans, mostly because they always destroyed their forests to make towns, and lots of other things, so they never really got along well with them, if not at all. A stark contrast to her centaur friend, which, sure, they too didn't interact with humans a lot, they didn't really have anything against them, and they always defended humans when the felt they were in danger. The elf sighed.

-Fine Telania, but only just a look…

-Thank you Isoniel…now, we better get moving.

As they moved closer to the town, they felt a dark, evil aura surrounding them. A most uncomfortable feeling for both of them. Both of the two friends reached for their weapons, not sure of what to expect…until they they were overcome with shock seeing the obliterated town before them. Neither of them has seen such devastation in their lives, and the evil aura had become even stronger. Only one human was in sight, kneeling in what appeared to be the town square. Telania recongnized him. He was the one that she had seen out of the forest a couple of days ago. With his back turned to them, they couldn't see what he was doing, but they could only watch the destruction unravel in front of themselves. Telania took a step forward, wanting to get closer to the town, but bumped on Isoniel's arm, streched on her way.

-I know what you are thinking, Telania.

-But…

-Don't even think about it.

Isoniel turned her back on the ruins that once were a peaceful town and walked back into Marshmill forest, leaving her centaur friend alone. Telania looked back to the town with a worried look, then ran back to the Great Rosgras Plain, leaving the human and her elven friend…

(Must…catch…breath…now…reviews…welcome…)


End file.
